llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 11
The eleventh Captions contest features Goomba, Boo and Rob-omb playing a Mario trading card game with Poker chips. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Blue Boo: Goomba: Are you sure those cards tell me to eat all the chips? Lord Wilco: Rob-omb: Nooo! Rocky Wrench, Chomp, and even me are now listed as Pokémon! Oh the horror! Robb: Goomba: If you think this is gross, wait 'til you see where I keep my cards! Category:Captions Captions *Lord Wilco **Rob-omb: Nooo! Rocky Wrench, Chomp, and even me are now listed as Pokémon! Oh the horror! *Wooster **Just when Goomba thought his game couldn't get any worse, Rob-omb drew the Bowser Card. **Once BooJangles played the Bingo card, Goomba tried to eat his chips. **The true masterminds behind Bowser's evil schemes. **Chips and Dips *Ludwig 222 **Goomba: Rob-omb, should I open Goomba's Greedy Gala again? **Goomba: Mmm… This stuff tastes good! *Krystal Koopa **Little did Goomba know that Rob-omb was really a Pokémon Card Game Fan in disguise. *Blue Boo **Goomba: Are you sure those cards tell me to eat all the chips? *luigi-fan **Goomba: Yum yum… These chips are good! **Rob-omb: I put my Chain Chomp in defense mode! **Rob-omb: GO! BOB-OMB! *Ara **Goomba: Um, we are going to get zapped. **Person not seen: And that is how you play Pokémon with Mario bad guy pictures and learn a code at the same time! **Goomba: You told me these were cheese! **Rob-omb: You know, you have a droopy eye. **Mario is hidden in the closet behind the enemies, waiting to attack, though right now he's eating cheese and fixing his overall button. **Announcer: What does Goomba see? Is that really a Rob-omb? Find out next time on Goomba's Great adventures! **Goomba: You cursed my eyebrows?! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Goomba: These chips don't taste very good. **Rob-omb: King me! **Rob-omb: Hey, what's that thing up there about to fall on us? **Goomba: You didn't have to punch me! *Mark P. **No wonder the Goomba's tongue was so green… **Goomba: Play another Minion, and I'll bet all my gumdrops on this! **Boo on left side: Is THIS supposed to be a pixie stick, or what? **While the two clerks weren't watching and were fiddling around with gumdrops, soda, and pixie sticks, Rob-omb stole the rest of the clerk's deck cards and ran away unscathed. **Goomba: Since you're new to this game, Rob-omb, I'll go easy on you so you don't explode when you lose, okay? **Boo: GUMDROPS AS TOKENS? Oh, come on! The winner would actually eat them all anyway! **And the bomb ran away with the cards… **Goomba: I'm watchin' ya, Rob-omb, I'm watching ya… **Roy: (watching security camera) So that's where my Pog Caps went! **Lemmy: (viewing monitor) If Rob-omb wins this match, I'll take my deck back for sure… *Robb **Goomba: Ugh, don't eat these so-called "chips"! **Rob-omb: You KNOW I don't have pockets!!! **"Goomba: If you think this is gross, wait 'til you see where I keep my cards! *Bobbie **Goomba: Well, they WEREN'T green when I swallowed them! **Rob-omb: You lost, pal, cough it up! **Rob-omb: Take three and call me in the morning. NEXT! *Kooshi **Nintendo's running out of ideas for new Pokémon. *Bombette **Rob-omb: Goomba, just because they're called chips does not mean you're supposed to eat them. *Terry **Goomba: Ooh, I feel sick, that's the tenth time I've lost. *Crazykoopa **Goomba: Eh… got any 3s? *Introbulus **Goomba: Mmm, lemon-flavored chips… *Dark Magician **Rob-omb: I KNEW IT!!! GOOMBA WAS EATING MY POKER CHIPS, I KNEW IT! *Todd **A Goomba and a Rob-omb playing the new game, "Mariomon". **Goomba: Are you sure those are real cards? **Rob-omb: Sorry, these worthless, counterfeit cards are unacceptable. Category:Captions